Meeting Sam
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Mac meets a very nice woman. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of MacGyver

Meeting Samantha

"That was awesome!" Jack told Mac as he gave him a high-five, both of them trying to catch their breath.

Mac grinned.

"Thanks, that was a close one."

"Aren't they usually?"

"True." Mac agreed.

Mac looked up at the building they had just exited. He noticed a piece of the building was coming down, which wouldn't be a problem except there was a woman walking under the debris.

Mac raced over and pushed the woman out of the way in the nick of time, he and the woman rolling to the side.

"Are you ok?" Mac asked.

"Yes, thank you so much! Are you alright?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright, I'm used to that type of thing." He assured her with a smile.

She smiled back at him.

"Is everyone alright?" Jack asked as he ran up to both of them.

"Yes." They both assured him.

"I'm Mac." Mac told her as he turned his attention from Jack to the woman.

"I'm Samantha, Sam to most everyone. Is Mac short for anything?" Sam asked.

"MacGyver."

"That's an interesting name." She replied.

"MacGyver is his last name, his first name is Angus." Jack told her before grinning broadly at Mac.

Mac resisted the urge to punch him.

"Angus, like the meet?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Mac responded with an almost grimace.

"You don't hear that every day, I like names like that." Sam told him with a genuine smile.

"Hey look Mac, she's your soul mate." Jack said with another wide grin.

Mac gave him a dirty look in return.

"And this is my good friend, the annoying Jack Dalton." Mac told Sam.

"It's nice to meet you Sam." Jack said as he extended his hand out to her.

"Likewise." Sam replied, shaking his hand.

"Listen, I was just on my way to lunch, I'd love to have you join me, my treat, it's the least I could do after what you just did for me." She told the two men.

"I'd love to but I have some errands to run." Jack told her with a smile, he had a sneaking suspicion that Mac wouldn't mind a lunch date alone with her.

"I'd love to but you certainly don't have to do that." Mac assured her.

"I know, but I want to." Mac smiled at her, she really was gorgeous, she had curly blonde hair, dark blue eyes and most importantly a very nice, genuine smile.

They walked a couple blocks to a pizzeria.

"So what do you do Sam?" Mac asked after they had ordered.

"I'm a secretary at a legal office, it's not very glamorous but I like it and it pays the bills. What about you?"

 _That's complicated_ Mac thought to himself.

"I work in a think tank group, Jack and I work together."

"Cool!" She said sounding incredibly impressed.

Mac chuckled.

"Yeah it's alright." He told her.

"What about your family? Do you see them a lot?"

"My mother passed away, and my dad left when I was a kid and I'm an only child." Mac responded.

"I'm so sorry."

Mac shrugged.

"My team is my family, it's all good." He assured her with a warm smile.

"What about you, do you see your family a lot?"

"Yeah, I'm very close to my whole family, aunts, uncles, cousins, my grandma, parents, and sister Amber."

"That's awesome. Do they live here in LA?"

"Yep, all of us."

"That's nice."

"Yeah, how about animals, I'm a huge animal lover." Sam informed him.

"Well I travel a lot for work so it wouldn't be responsible for me to have a dog but I do love them."

"That's good. I have a gigantic, overweight yellow lab named Grissom."

"Grissom?" Mac asked.

"I'm a huge CSI fan and Grissom is my favorite character." She said sheepishly.

Mac laughed.

"Jack watches CSI all the time but his favorite character is Nick Stokes, he claims he looks like him. I just roll my eyes at him when he says it, he's nuts."

Samantha laughed.

"Do you watch CSI?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I'm not as big of fan as Jack but I watch it occasionally."

"Who's your favorite character?" She asked.

"Sara."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"She's complex, and I like how her character had a tough childhood and rose above it, in a small way her story mirrored mine, although I had a great mom and she didn't. And plus, she gorgeous, come on let's be honest." He added with a grin.

Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, I love Sara too, next to Grissom she was my favorite. I'm so glad that she and Grissom ended up together in the end."

"Me too, had they not Jack would have started a riot in the street."

Sam burst out laughing.

"I would have been right there with him."

This time Mac laughed.

They talked for another hour before they decided they should get going.

"Sam, I'd like to do this again some time, and next time, it's my treat."

"I'd very much like that, Angus." She said with a gleam in her eye and a playful smile on her face.

He grinned at her.

They exchanged numbers on a piece of paper she dug out of her purse.

As Mac walked home he glanced at the paper.

 _Samantha Harris_ and a phone number is all it had on it but it still made him smile.

That had been the best first date he'd ever been on and he couldn't wait to see her again!

The End!

 **I hope that was good guys! I feel like I know the characters of CSI so well but I don't feel like I know these characters very well so if I messed up on the details let me know, and let me know what you think overall!**


End file.
